Verabschiedung
Die Verabschiedung ist eine, von der kath. Kirche ritualisierte Form der Abschiebung. Dieses Ritual ist eine Frucht des 2. Vatikanums. Es wird immer dann angewandt, wenn etwas unwiederbringlich verloren geht, teils traurig, gleichgültig oder sogar fröhlich, denn im Himmel seh`n wa uns alle, alle wieder... Liste der wichtigsten Verabschiedungen * Verabschiedung der Konstitution über die Liturgie: Die Ur-Verabschiedung, durch welche diese neue Form des kirchlichen Lebens erst ermöglicht wurde. Davor waren Verabschiedungsfeiern aliturgisch außerhalb der Kirchenmauern. Seit der ersten Verabschiedung folgt eine Verabschiedung auf die andere. Empfohlen wird dabei die Landessprache - oder die Muttersprache des Abschiedlings; französische Verabschiedungen sind verboten. * Verabschiedung der/des Pastoralreferenten/in: Meistens witzig-spritzig-individuell gestaltet. Findet im Rahmen einer Messfeier statt. Wobei die Messe unter all dem persönlichen Getue meistens unkenntlich gemacht wird. Ist der/die Pastoralreferent/in Fußball-Fan, darf die Gemeinde mit dem Jugendchor "Shrying (Anglismen sind top in Mode) in the Lord`s House" zusammen auch schon mal das "Schalke-Lied" in der Kirche grölen (siehe Video). * Verabschiedung des indischen Kaplans: Natürlich während einer Messe in unverständlichem Akzent-Deutsch. Anschließend Grillen im Pfarrhausgarten im Syro-Malabarischen Ritus. Der "Vegetarische Kochworkshop" betreut diesen gastronomischen Teil des Abends und serviert eine vegetarische Gemüsesuppe mit Fleischeinlage und die "Katholische Frauengemeinschaft" tanzt Tempeltänze in selbstgebatikten Saris. * Verabschiedung des Priesteramtskandidaten aus dem Gemeindepraktikumsjahr: Grundsätzlich in einer Messe. Es werden nette, persönliche Geschenke ausgetauscht, wie z.B. eine selbstgehäkelte Stola in den Farben des Handballvereins u. ä. Die Predigt ist meistens etwas unsicher, aber lang und beinhaltet viele, gaaaanz viele Begebenheiten aus dem Sommerlager der Ministranten, vom Gemeindeleben, vom Hölzchen auf das Stöckchen... * Verabschiedung von liebgewonnenen Gewohnheiten: Nicht ganz so schön - aber leider notwendig. Ging früher die Fronleichnamsprozession durchs Dorf, fällt sie nun wegen Verabschiedung des Pastoralpraktikanten, des Pastoralreferenten und des indischen Kaplans ganz weg. War sonst das Hochamt um 10 Uhr - ab den Sommerferien um 10 Uhr 30 als Familiengottesdienst. * Verabschiedung der Abiturienten/Innen: Zu diesem Anlass wird die Kirche mit Rosenbögen vom Baumarkt geschmückt. Die Messe ist meistens ein Vollkorngottesdienst mit Liedern aus Taizé und die Schul-Jazz-Band dröhnt, was die Verstärker hergeben. Viele Besserverdienende sind zum ersten Mal aus Anlass der Abi-Feier von Sohn bzw. Tochter in einer Kirche, so ähnlich als wenn das Prekariat bei Wahlen erstmals eine Schule überhaupt von Innen sieht. ---- Das wichtigste an einer Verabschiedung ist der Dank, der Dank an alle, die in der Kirche sind, an alle die nicht in der Kirche sind, an das Orga-Team, an den Küster wegen der vielen Mehrarbeit, an Hinz und Kunz, an die Bänke und die vergessenen Ministranten, an das Gelächter über holprige Witze am Ende des Gottesdienstes undsoweiterundsofort. Verabschiedungen sind laut Anweisung der deutschen Bischofskonferenz wöchentlich in allen katholischen Gemeinden durchzuführen und dauern selten weniger als 4 1/2 Stunden. Nicht als Verabschiedungsfeierlichkeit gilt ein Requiem, da man sich vom Verstorbenen eh` schon vor Jahren für immer verabschiedet hat und auch meistens die Freude über das Erbe die Trauer übertrumpft und deshalb wird seit einiger Zeit "weiß" als liturgische Farbe (siehe auch: Liturgische Farbenlehre) für Beerdigungen von der Ritenkongregation empfohlen. Category:Erfindung Category:Mode Category:Theologie Category:Scherzartikel